This invention relates to saws.
Diamond impregnated saws come in a variety of forms. The saw may comprise a blade, the periphery of which is provided with a diamond impregnated layer or a plurality of diamond impregnated segments bonded to the periphery. The diamond impregnated layer or segments consist of a mass of diamond particles held in a metal matrix.
Another type of saw is a wire saw which consists of a wire rope carrying a plurality of sleeves bonded thereto, each sleeve consisting of a metal matrix in which are dispersed a mass of diamond particles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,490 describes a wire saw consisting of a wire rope covered by a resilient layer such as rubber with a plurality of sleeves mounted at spaced intervals along the rope. The sleeves have an abrasive layer at their outer periphery and are fixed to the rope. The abrasive layer consists of a mass of abrasive particles held in a metal matrix.